


Foggy Future

by Merfilly



Category: The Abyss (1989)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bud thinks on the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Future

Bud looked out into the distance, despite the fog surrounding the pier. Beside him, he felt Lindsey tighten her hand on his, but his mind was a million miles away. Or maybe, it was just that his mind needed to come back from the Abyss.

"You lived. We made it," she reminded him.

"A lot didn't," he answered that, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was where they went from here. Would the show of power be enough? Would the negotiations answer that they had almost all been destroyed?

The future, like the sea beneath the fog, was impenetrable.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRW2flMLx1MDO9riEjz1YL0c8t3tnWy22RhScS0BQBW47eSLetpxw (A fog shrouded pier)


End file.
